


Limits

by Sheila_Cat



Series: Sonic Chronicles [1]
Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dimension Travel, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Road Trips, Romance, Royalty, Science Fiction, Slow Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheila_Cat/pseuds/Sheila_Cat
Summary: Okay, so here's the deal; all of his friends been on edge for a while now and Tails really isn't doing so well. And since adventure is normalcy for them, why wouldn't Sonic bite at the prospect of a new one? It would satisfy Sonic's taste for action, it would give all his friends a much needed distraction and most importantly, it would heal his little brother.How was he supposed to know it would push all his friends to his limits instead? If he had known beforehand the torment Amy would go through, he'd never have bitten.Part one of the Sonic Chronicles
Relationships: Amy Rose & Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Cosmo the Seedrian/Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat
Series: Sonic Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Limits

It wasn’t too long ago that Tails had been able to smile. He would laugh and fool around and crack jokes and get distressed when he’d fallen for a prank. He’d run around with his friends, stopping bad guys, saving the day and feeling proud of himself for doing so. He’d complain about his friends calling him a child. He’d get fired up to create something even greater when they were impressed by one of his inventions. He’d get delighted. He’d get exasperated. He had been happy. It was in those days that he had been certain things would always be the same. 

Not too long ago, Tails hadn’t known that the winds of change were relentless. First, they brought him joy in the form of rosebuds and blue eyes. It came with a side of fluttering hearts and pink cheeks, symptoms he soon identified as ‘love’. Then, they stripped it all away.

Ever since, he could only be found cooped up in his house, if he wasn’t tending to his gardens. Though he was a mechanical genius, he stayed away from his planes and gadgets, and had taken to caring for flowers instead. Of course, being new at such a task, he had little success. Despite the numerous books he bought, loaned and downloaded, despite the videos and the tips and tricks and everything else he managed to get his hands on, there were always a few flowers that refused to survive. More often than not, they were the ones who reminded him of blue eyes and rosebuds.

Every time he lost another plant. Every time he looked at the seed she had left him. Every time he thought of her smile. Every single time, he cried. Sometimes they were ugly cries. The kind that were loud and messy and left stains everywhere. He would cry like that when the pain overwhelmed and suffocated him. When it dulled all emotions, he would sniffle and hardly notice the tears falling, his attention on the skies or the trees or just nothing at all.

His friends would try to help. However, their constant visits and attempts to make him feel better really did more harm than good. The more they tried, the more he wished they would just go away. In the end, his silence had driven them away. Whether it was because they decided it would help him more to leave him be or if they simply gave up on helping him, Tails didn’t really care. He was glad that he was left in peace. 

Though he now knew it wasn’t true, he still wondered if things would always stay this way. He always threw away this thought. After all, he was older now; wiser. He understood that the winds of change never rested.

What he hadn’t expected was for them to visit him so soon. If someone were to search for him on that fateful day, they would have found him tending to a new plant; one he had become especially attached to. It reminded him ever so much of her. This one, too, had wilted.

Once more, he cried. Today, he was crying silently, no sobs, no sniffles, just tears. It was the way he would cry when there was no pain … only despair. He wondered if the tears would dry out; if someday there just wouldn’t be anymore left. If this hole inside him would disappear. Until that day, he would plant flowers and he would cry when they died. That’s how he sat for a long time, staring silently at his newest failure as the tears fell from his eyes. There was nobody there to console him. He had driven all attempts away. But it was silent and peaceful this way and Tails had learned to take consolation in this peace. Hence it was such an upset that on this fateful day, he was disturbed. It just so happened that Tails was a friend, the best friend, of the legendary Sonic the hedgehog. And Sonic the hedgehog had many foes. The most notorious of them all would have to be Eggman. Some would have said he came out of the blue. Others would have seen his attack coming a mile away. Tails just heard the Egg Mobile as it approached, his ears twitching when he picked up the sound, before finally turning to face the person that wished to disturb him.

“It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” Eggman cackled. “Things have been far too peaceful around here, wouldn’t you agree?”

Tails responded by staring blankly at the large man, whose grin faded a little.

“So Tails, as Sonic’s best friend, I’m sure you can tell me where I can find the rod-, I mean the lovely young hero.”

Tails kept silent, though his expression hardened a bit. Eggman’s grin turned into a frown.

“I don’t really want to do this Tails. I mean I do, but saying ‘I don’t want to do this’ is the polite thing to do before doing it. Now here’s the thing; if Sonic doesn’t come out, I’ll have to lure him out and the best way to do so is by attacking his friends. You know what that means, right Tails?”

More silence from the fox and Eggman started gritting his teeth.

“Cursed rodent!” The large man spat before hitting a button on his Egg Mobile. Two canons emerged from the sides of the machine and Eggman’s grin returned.

“I’ll fire these and Sonic will HAVE to crawl out of his hole - or at the very least, I can have some fun fighting you a bit”, Eggman cackled.

Tails’ expression softened at the sight of the cannons. If Sonic were to come and save him, Eggman would have his fun and he would be left to tend to his flowers in peace. On the other hand, if Sonic didn’t appear, then Eggman had done one huge miscalculation; Tails had no intention of fighting back. A blast from those cannons would surely be enough to evaporate him and in Tails’ current state of mind, the thought was not entirely unpleasant. So he straightened up and stared blankly at his foe. Eggman’s grin had turned back into a scowl, taking the young fox’s silence as a provocation.

“Very well then”, he hissed. “Have it your way!”

He fired two missiles.

Tails stood there, unyielding, staring at the rapidly approaching death traps that were sure to end him once and for all. Resigned to the fate his foe had never wished to bestow on him, Tails closed his eyes, only sensing the distraught that Eggman was feeling upon realizing what was actually going through the mind of the two tailed fox. Killing Tails had not been his intention - at least not today. He had no control of the missiles once fired and Sonic was still nowhere in sight. On this fateful day, through an act of utter and complete foolishness, Eggman almost did something he would have regretted, something that would have made him switch sides for good.

Almost.

Instead, the missiles exploded before they ever hit the kitsune. Surprised, Tails opened his eyes only to be blinded by the bright rays of purple light that had found their way through the smoke. As it died down, so did the light and Tails and Eggman found themselves staring at the figure that was still partly hidden within the smoke. At that moment, the only thing they could tell was that it was NOT Sonic.  
The figure did one swift downwards motion with its arm and as if caught by a blast of wind, the last of the smoke was pushed to the ground. In between the fox and the man now stood a female hedgehog with purple fur and long, combed down spines. She was wearing a small tiara on her head with a large white stone in its front and a long white dress with turquoise hems at its sleeves and skirt. Tails found himself intrigued by the unknown characters that were embroidered into the turquoise fabric.

Eggman’s eyes went wide in intimidation when faced with the fierce look in the hedgehog’s eyes, her confident composure and the mysterious staff she held in her hands. In his panic, he pushed a few more buttons on his machine and fired another eight missiles. The hedgehog held out her staff, causing a barrier of purple light to appear in front of her. The first missile hit the barrier and exploded against it. The second followed suit. When the third missile hit, the light faded just a bit and the hedgehog let out a pained grunt. Every missile that hit caused the wall of light to get weaker and the hedgehog to buckle under the pressure. 

The barrier held six missiles. The seventh broke it.

The hedgehog stumbled backwards as if she had been punched and Tails just managed to catch her before she hit the ground. 

A quick glance at her told him that she was fine, if a bit disoriented, but when he looked up, he found the last missile approaching him with rapid speed. Eyes wide, Tails could do nothing but to freeze, his brain not quite registering what was about to happen. 

But just before impact, the missile stopped in mid air, a turquoise light surrounding it. In his arms, the hedgehog moved, slowly getting back on her feet. Instead of the staff, there was now a ring hovering in front of her right palm, bathed in the same turquoise light as the missile. Through her power, she managed to push it back just enough to fit herself in between it and young fox, though the toll this action took on her was obvious; her breath was heavy, her face drenched in sweat and the light of consciousness started fading from her eyes. She would not be able to keep her grasp on this missile much longer.

A split second and all three knew nobody would die today. A blue ball shot right through the missile, effectively halving it and making it explode. The pressure sent the fox and the hedgehog flying backwards and when they gathered themselves, they were met with the sight of another, this time blue, hedgehog standing on the Eggmobile. He looked back at the fox and the female hedgehog, greeting them with a grin.

“You two okay down there?” 

They both answered with a nod and Sonic turned back to the problem at hand.

“You know, for someone claiming to be an evil genius, your missiles sure could use some work,” he sneered, his usual cocky grin plastered on his face. He crouched down so he was nose to nose with the egg-shaped man. “Missed me, Eggman?”

“Missed you?” Eggman hollered. “Why, with you being too busy to destroy my lab for several weeks, I’ve had all the time in the world to redo all the plans for my Eggman Empire. I’ve got it all mapped out, even how to stop you and all your little friends from thwarting them.”

“New plans? That sounds kinda fun. I’d love to hear about them if I wasn’t gonna whoop your butt for attacking my brother.”

“As if you could blame me for my own actions when you weren’t even around to stop them. I searched high and low to for you. All I wanted was a good friendly brawl to take a break from all of that meticulous planning - it’s only half as fun as the actual execution, you know - but it was as if you’d disappeared from the face of Mobius. I had no other choice but to go after the next formidable foe and that so happens to be young Tails over there.”

Sonic responded by stomping on Eggman’s face, pushing his overly long nose back into his skull.

“Have you looked at Tails”, he hissed. “He isn’t in any mental condition to fight. Why couldn’t you have gone after Knuckles or Amy instead?”

“I suppose that would have been an option. As a matter of fact …”

Tails let out a small sigh upon their banter and, upon sensing her confusion, turned to the hedgehog next to him. She tilted her head in an unspoken question and Tails answered with an uncertain shrug.  
They looked back at the Egg Mobile and Tails couldn’t help but to notice how much higher it was floating compared to when Sonic had first arrived.

“... and will you PLEASE take your foot off my nose?” Eggman whined

Sonic complied and put his foot down, only to start tapping it. With his arms crossed, he glared down at Eggman, who swallowed heavily when he finally realized that he had actually managed to make his arch-nemesis angry.

“Ready to pay up?” said nemesis asked.

“Now Sonic, calm down. You know me, I never meant to do Tails any actual harm. It was you I was after from the very start.”

“Well, I’m here now and in a second, you’re gonna wish I wasn’t.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that, if I was you. After all, I don’t know if anyone ever told you, but you’re very easily distracted.”

Sonic had time to be confused for only a split second before Eggman turned his Egg Mobile upside down, throwing the blue hedgehog off his floater.  
“WHOAAAAAA!!” Sonic yelled.

The ground was approaching rapidly and though the hedgehog knew he’d survive it, he still closed his eyes in anticipation of the pain of the incoming impact.

Next to Tails, the female got back on her feet. She ran beneath Sonic and threw her ring up into the air, where it stopped and started glowing turquoise again. Simultaneously, Sonic started glowing turquoise as well and his fall slowed, though not for long. The purple hedgehog buckled under Sonic’s weight, but enabled him a soft enough landing only to fall to her hands and knees the moment his feet touched the ground. Noticing that Eggman was wasting no time and already preparing to fire an energy beam at the pair, Sonic picked up the female and jumped out of the way.

“Hey, you okay?” He asked, evading another beam.

“Yes. Thank you”, she answered. 

“I should be thanking you. I’d be pancake now if you weren’t around. I’m Sonic, by the way. Sonic the hedgehog.”

Sonic swiftly dodged another beam, then deemed them to be at a safe place for the moment and set the female down.

“Violett”, she curtsied. “Pleasure.”

The energy beam approached them and both jumped out of the way with ease.

“You seem to be in need of assistance.” It wasn’t a question.

“What, to defeat Egghead over there?” Sonic laughed loudly, before promptly being shut up by an energy beam “Maybe you could help. Can you give him a good scare? Y’know, as payback?”

“That man is not a threat,” her tone clearly implied that she was -again- not asking a question, but there seemed to be a need for validation in there anyways.

“No … He’s a bit of a pain, but no serious threat”, Sonic answered hesitantly.

“Very well.”

That was all she said before running off. While not even coming close to the ridiculous velocity Sonic was able to reach, he still couldn’t help but be impressed at the speed she was running at, not to mention her questionably fast recovery. He watched as she ran Zig Zags beneath the Egg Mobile, effectively drawing the fire. Understanding what she was trying to do, Sonic joined her. They worked together to confuse and irritate Eggman until he became so frustrated, he started shooting a second beam. Each one of the hedgehogs drew the fire towards them, continuing to evade, run and jump until the beam began to flicker, before finally disappearing entirely.

“CURSES!” Eggman yelled, slamming his fists down. He hastily pushed a few more buttons, causing another hatch on the Egg Mobile to open, only to have dozens of laser blasts shooting out of it. Violett grabbed Sonic’s wrist and pulled him towards the forest to hide in there. 

“Come on”, Sonic whined. “How are we supposed to fight that? And how can he even shoot those? Wasn’t he out of power just now?”

“Observe the hatch”, Violett answered, her eyes fixed on the open hatch on the Egg Mobile. “The laser shots emerge in a pattern. Once you’ve found it, you can foretell when and where the beams are going to hit. Then you can evade them.”

Sonic did as he was told, keeping his eyes trained on the hatch until he finally found the pattern.

“Ready?” Violett asked.

Sonic sent her a grin and a thumbs up. She replied with a small nod and together, they dove out of the woods to face the lasers. They jumped and twirled, as if trying to outdo each other in a dance, not once getting hit by any of the laser shots. Not until the two - being as wrapped up in their movements as they were - moved back towards Tails. Eggman, however, was floating in the air and had a better view of the situation. He decided to catch the two hedgehogs off guard by firing an array of mini-missiles towards all three of them. Sonic only noticed what was happening when Tails let out a cry, shielding his face with his arms.

“TAILS!” He yelled and as fast as his feet would take them, he sped towards his adopted younger brother, pulling him out of the way long before the missiles hit any of them. 

However, Sonic missed one mini-missile headed directly towards Tail’s wilting plant. The young fox reached out a hand in a desperate attempt to do something, knowing that he was ultimately powerless to prevent another tragedy from happening. Only, instead of hitting the flower, the missile exploded right in front of it, leaving it untouched, if still hopelessly wilted.

“What the …?” Sonic mumbled and even Eggman stopped firing missiles, too confused over what had just happened.

Violett, standing tall and confident, stepped in front of the flower, staring at Eggman with a perfectly unreadable face. So how was it that the temperature around her seemed to drop?

“I am Violett Ocean, royal magician to the queen of Moebius” she declared.

She reached upwards with her right arm, the ring on her index finger glowing bright, and dozens of small, purple balls of light appeared around her, causing Eggman to flinch at the sight and Sonic and Tails’ eyes to go wide.

“And you” she snarled, “shall no longer harass this child.”

Eggman yelled in frustration, slammed his fist down on a button and fired all of his remaining mini-missiles in one go. At the same time, Violett motioned her arm forward and all the light balls flew towards Eggman. Missiles and balls collided in mid-air, creating a huge cloud of smoke that left the victor undetermined for a few seconds. Then, several light balls appeared out of the smoke and sped towards Eggman, only to stop right in front of his face. Fearing the worst, Eggman held his breath, not daring to move an inch while a single drop of cold sweat ran down his face.

“Leave!” Violett ordered.

Eggman grit his teeth, but did not dare move until Violett released her magic, causing the light balls to disappear. Once gone, the man shakily let out the breath he’d been holding, before pointing a finger at Violett.

“You’ll regret this”, he hissed at her, only to turn and fly away as fast as his transportation device would take him.

Once their foe was out of sight, Violett turned on her heels and moved towards Tail’s dead plant. She crouched down and touched one of it’s petals. She closed her eyes and everything went quiet. Sonic and Tails didn’t even dare to breathe, while the little flower began glowing green. Slowly, it started regaining color and straightened back up, until it was perfectly healthy and facing the sun as if nothing had ever happened to it. 

Violett then stood and faced the blue hedgehog and young fox with the same, emotionless expression on her face that she had faced Eggman with.

“How …?” Tails finally spoke, causing all eyes to turn to him. “How did you do that?”

Two pairs of eyes settled on the two tailed fox, one wide with surprise, the other one calm and collected. With the heat of the fight settling, Tails finally found time to examine the eyes of his saviour. They were an odd kind of blue, like mist over the ocean on a cold morning, but there was more to them than just that; there was something in those eyes that Tails felt he could read if he could only look into them deeply enough. And then there was the unsettling way those eyes were staring back at him …

“I inserted chi into it”, Violett answered, ripping Tails out of it’s trance.

“Uhm …” Sonic started. 

“Later”, the female interrupted before Sonic could even formulate his question.

“Okay … sure”, the blue dawled, not entirely certain how to react in between her downright rude one word comment and her intense stare-down with Tails.

It dawned on him that, whatever tension had formed in between the two, it might not dissolve until they had some privacy. Sonic couldn’t exactly say he liked that, as no one should be closer to Tails than he was, but he was nothing if not optimistic and the girl HAD managed to get Tails to speak. He might as well give her a chance. So he awkwardly shuffled out of the way a little, looking around to find the best way to escape.

“I’ll just be … somewhere … yeah .. you two have a good talk.”

A blue blur and an unnatural gust of wind was all that signaled the remaining two that Sonic had left. The staring continued on for a few more minutes, until Violett turned her head back to the plant, finally releasing Tails from whatever prison her eyes had put him in. Shakily, the young fox released a breath he hadn’t known he had held.

“I have a good guess on what that flower represents”, the female initiated the conversation.

Unwilling to engage in it, Tails turned his head down to his hand.

“A lost love”, Violett continued. “Recent, too.”

She looked back at Tails, who continued to stare at the hand that had now clenched into a fist. A frown appeared on the female’s face.

“No …” she whispered. “It was more than just love.”

This caused Tails eyes to snap back to her. He still said nothing, but his face seemed to communicate enough to the female.

“Confused?” Violett asked and it was clear to Tails she knew the answer already.

She walked towards the young fox, only to crouch down right before him. Her eyes were firmly set on his, pulling him back into this inescapable prison. Those unsettling eyes made him feel completely and utterly exposed, to the point where he felt the need to cover himself up somehow if only he could move.

“What is your name?” she asked.

“Tails.”

“You are capable of reading my eyes, Tails. Tell me; what do you see in them?”

His wish of looking into Violett’s eyes as deeply as he wished got fulfilled. Squinting his own, Tails tried his very hardest to make out what exactly he was seeing within that thick, misty blue. 

“I’m not sure ...”, he heard himself say and his voice sounded far away. “Emotions … maybe. Not good ones. .”

There should be a better word, a better way to say it, but he couldn’t think of anything to save his life.

“You’ll learn”, Violett commented.

She fell from her crouch and made herself comfortable on the ground instead. This release of tension on her part caused his own to fall off his shoulders and he suddenly felt much more comfortable in the presence of the strange, female hedgehog.

“Every person is readable”, Violett continued. “Emotions are easily revealed, a past only if it has brought forth strong enough emotions. Yours has.”

Tails looked down, processing her words. It only made sense that having killed Cosmo with his own to hands would leave marks on him that others could pick up on. He furrowed his brow at the thought.

“Thank you”, he muttered, “for saving me. And my flower too.”

There was a blue blur and an unnatural gust of wind. It left as fast as it came. Neither of the two reacted to it.

“Do you wish to learn how to maintain this flower?”

Tails nodded hesitantly, not entirely sure what to expect of Violett.

“Put it in direct sunlight, where no shadow, no matter the time of day, will reach it.”

The fox slowly got on his feet and dragged himself over to the little flower. With his back turned to the hedgehog, he couldn’t see the sorrowful looks she shot him. Indeed, it was far more than just love that boy had lost. Worse still, for he was so young. She observed him in his clumsy garden work, saw how he struggled to unearth the flower and plant it where the shadow of his house wouldn’t reach it. It was almost unbearable to watch. Another blue blur appeared and disappeared, followed by an unnatural gust of wind.

“There’s more, isn’t there?” Violett asked.

Tails continued to work, not daring to turn around to face her. He knew exactly what she was referring to.

“How …” she hesitated, unsure if she should really ask this question. “How did she die?”

Tails ceased working and curled in on himself. He really did not want to talk, and yet, he wasn’t surprised when the words left his mouth.

“I shot her.”

“You …” she didn’t - couldn’t - continue.

“Didn’t expect that, huh?” Tails asked with a bitterness and resentment in his voice Violett was almost certain his blue friend couldn’t have heard often.

“No. I did not.”

There was a long silence after that and it was then that Tails realized that this female hedgehog - Violett - was not so different from the rest of them. In between her literally magical introduction, her fast defeat of Eggman, bringing a dead flower back to life and those binding eyes, she seemed to be more than a mere anima. Now however, she was looking at the ground, slightly remorseful, probably for asking. Her already misty eyes were clouded, possibly trying to figure what to do or say next. Now, she showed weakness. Now, she looked mortal.

“I know I overstepped my boundaries”, Violett finally said, “but may I ask you one, perhaps two, more questions?”

Tails decided to turn back towards the female and sat down. It was all the confirmation she needed.

“Was it an accident?”

He shook his head, causing another wave of insecurity and careful thinking from Violett. She looked down to the ground for a while, brows furrowed, until her eyes finally flickered up towards him, though her head stayed low in advanced remorse. There was another, quickly disappearing blue blur and one more unnatural gust of wind.

“Why did you do it?”

Now it was Tails turn to look at the ground. He had plenty of reasons somewhere deep within him, but never had he tried to be consciously aware of them, let alone make sense of them. He had to think about the answer carefully. Luckily, the hedgehog gave no signs of impatience, giving him all the time he needed. She just sat there, looking down to the ground as Tails was, waiting patiently until he was ready to speak.

“It was …” he tried, but then stopped to lick his lips. He needed another attempt. “She wanted to help. This was her only chance of doing so and she … she looked so happy … so at peace to get that chance.” His face clenched at the memory of it and the tears welled up again. Why was he talking about this in the first place? “After all her misery, how I could I say no to that face?”

Why had he said yes?

She finally lifted her head to show how wide her eyes had gotten and within that mist, Tails could see the answer to his earlier question; when he looked into the mirror, there was something he saw in his eyes ever since it happened, something that he now saw in her. Something in her eyes mirrored his own. With that came an understanding that he now knew all of his friends would lack. They had claimed that they would and Tails had always considered the dismissal of that notion to be due to his grief, thinking that someday, he’d open up to his friends and find comfort and understanding. But looking at Violett, this unknown hedgehog that seemed larger than life at one moment and more mortal than any of them the next, he knew that he had waited for someone who shared that look in his eyes. He realized that only someone with their eyes would understand and that’s what allowed him to open up to her … a little.

“You have a strong heart, Tails”, Violett offered him a weak smile, the first he had seen on her face. “One of the strongest I’ve ever had the chance to encounter.”

Tails opened his mouth to respond, but a blue blur cut him off. This time, Violett spoke before it could disappear 

“You can stop now”, she said and Sonic complied immediately. The wind followed him, ruffling his spines a bit.

“So … you guys are done?” he asked.

Violett nodded and stood. Tails followed her example, while Sonic turned to the female.

“Well, I guess I owe you one for saving my little brother”, he said. “Those are some pretty neat moves you’ve got there. Some kind of magic?”

“Yes.”

“And you said you were Alicia’s ‘royal magician’?”

“No.”

Sonic and Tails exchanged a look. Both were certain that they heard her saying that she was the queen’s royal magician and the current queen of Mobius was Alicia. Simultaneously, the brothers looked at the magician, who simply stared back. Sonic was certain she understood their confusion and yet, she made no attempt to explain herself. It irritated him a bit. Thinking back at it, her answers to his questions during the fight had raised more questions than they answered.

“Okay, let’s take a step back”, Sonic said, holding up his palms in a gesture of peace. “I know we already introduced ourselves, but we were kind of in a fight, so why don’t we try again? I’m Sonic the hedgehog and this is my best friend Tails.”

“Violett”, the female answered shortly with a curtsy. “Pleasure.”

Sonic tilted his head at this, “You’re not Alicia’s servant?”

“No.”

“Then … are you a princess or something?”

“Or something”, Violett answered.  
Sonic gave her a flat look. He had a feeling this hedgehog didn’t like him very much.

“Alright, Violett”, he tried again. “What brings you to these parts? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around.”

“You haven’t”, she answered. “I’m here on business, which I must be getting back to now. I trust Tails is safe with you?”

“You bet he is! Eggman isn’t getting his claws on him ever again!”

His outburst of enthusiasm seemed to have no impression on her whatsoever. She turned around and began walking away. 

“You seem familiar with the queen of this land”, she said, not even bothering to turn around, “Should you meet her before I do, tell her I will soon visit.”

Tails and Sonic exchanged one more look, wondering what kind of ‘business’ this hedgehog could possibly be on if it involved Queen Alicia. Both were unsure if they should let her go.

“Look”, Sonic said, appearing in front of Violett in an instant, “you just saved my little brother from Eggman, brought his plant back to life and made him talk for what seemed like the first time in forever. You’ve got to let me repay you somehow. Don’t just walk away!”

“No need”, she said, walking past Sonic, only to be stopped when he sped in front of her again.

“How about a tour of the area?”

“Memorized it”, she said, walking on and being stopped again.

“A drink?”

“Unnecessary.”

“Then maybe dinner?”

Finally Violett stopped in her tracks, her ears twitching. He hadn’t expected a dinner invitation to do the trick, but at least he had her attention now.

“Dinner would be … appreciated.”

“Perfect!” Sonic grinned widely. “I just so happen to know the world’s best cook. Follow me!”

Sonic started walking back towards the forest, only to stop in his tracks and turn back to Tails, who hadn’t moved from his spot since his conversation with Violett ended. Sonic’s wide smile was inviting and no words were needed to make Tails understand what it was that Sonic was asking. He sighed as an answer, but when even Violett turned around, he decided it might just be better if he went with them. And so together, the three of them disappeared into the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, and a big welcome to Limits. Thank to everyone who checked in and thank for all the people reading. I honest to god appreciate it. Limits is going to be a complete remake of Dimensional Travels, the first fanfiction I ever put on FF and the second multichapter story I ever wrote and boy does it show. It's bad. Like, really bad. I couldn't NOT rewrite it. BUT if you are impatient and want to know what happens next, feel free to have a look into it, it's on my fanfiction page (name is Sheelaflower). Just ... don't judge me too much, please.
> 
> Talking about impatience, one thing I want to say beforehand is that I will NOT upload regularly. This rewrite is a stress relief from university and I write whenever I have the time and the right mood for it. Not to mention, each chapter goes through a rigorous check with my beta-reader, so I tend to go over each finished chapter several times before posting it. And that AFTER I let it sit for several weeks after finishing it.
> 
> That being said, updates are (hopefully) not gonna take forever. Alysa (my wonderful beta-reader, who puts the icing on the cupcake for this fic) and I are already working on revising chapter two and I have so far written out seven chapters in it's entirety, with chapter 8 currently in the works.
> 
> And I think that's all I have for now. Please leave a comment, they are ever so appreciated. Constructive criticism is especially welcome, questions will be answered next chapter so long as there are no spoiler and flames will be ignored. Thank you so much for tuning in, a HUGE thank to Alysa and I'll see you all next chapter.
> 
> "Preview:  
> "I …" Amy reached out her hand, only to pull it back in. She had tried time and time again to get the young fox out of his shell the last few weeks, nothing had worked. No good words, no cooing, no gentle coercing, no hours of talking to a locked door, no fresh bouquet of flowers, no picnic invitations … nothing. She knew perfectly well that there was nothing she could say or do to help right now


End file.
